


Featherlight

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Bellamione - Freeform, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff, It's a surprise - Freeform, everything is peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: It's time for Hermione to finally finish her training, and change into her animagus form for the first time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	Featherlight

The woman’s arms were interwoven, her fingertips impatiently tapped and her lips were pulled into a sneer. She scoffed, the figure in front of her haven’t moved an inch yet, didn’t start the incantation, and it was clear as day she wasn’t paying attention to her current- quite important! - task. 

“Can you just do it already?” she snapped, finally losing her patience. “I have things to do!” 

It was a lie; she cleared her whole day just so they can close down the training of long weeks and even longer months of practicing. 

“But what if I turn out to be-I don’t know- an elephant?” Hermione anxiously asked. 

“Then the Ministry will finally have a battle-elephant to use in a war.” Bellatrix joked, remembering that fantasy movie her girlfriend showed her once. But it looked like Hermione wasn’t in the mood for jokes as she saw her face darkening. 

“A study says that one’s animagus form is deeply connected to her spirit animal...” she mumbled. 

“And you feel like an elephant?” she asked with arched eyebrows. 

“Well, no, but...” 

“Then you don’t have to worry about that.” Bella said, finally closing the topic. “Look, in worst case scenario you will be a cockroach.” she shrugged. The girl turned white and snapped up her head in panic. 

“You think I will??” her tone was beyond stressed. 

“Wha-no! Of course not! But hey, cockroaches survive almost everything.” sensing that _maybe_ she should change tactics, Bellatrix stepped closer to her and placed her arms around Hermione, who immediately melted into her touch and pulled her lover closer. 

“Whatever you will turn into, I’m sure it will beautiful. And will perfectly suit you.” she murmured, placing a kiss to her lips, and then returning to her previous place. She remembered something. 

“Take off your cloak.” she instructed. Bella knew it how uncomfortable clothes were when she tried to change in the first month. Of course, later she had learnt to turn with clothes on, and not reappearing naked in her human body, but for the first attempt it was best doing it without anything in the way. 

“Oh, come on, no one will see you here.” she resisted the urge to roll her eyes seeing Hermione blushing. ” Besides, it’s not the first time I see you, either” she smirked. 

They were in the middle of a field; white and yellow flowers dotted the emerald green grass. It was the middle of the day, but the sun’s heat was lessened by the gentle breezed that blew through the land. From the distance, their summer cottage was still visible, a place Cissy gifted to her ages ago. The cabin was deserted for years, there was no reason for her to spend a week there alone, under the headword “vacation”. Hermione was the one that brought that change, who took her loneliness away. 

Not far from them a river ran, in case the girl turned out to be a species living in the freshwater. All in all, it was a perfect place for changing for the first time. They will only be in trouble if her darling Hermione turned into a white shark. 

The girl disrobed herself and sent the cloth flying into Bella’s waiting hands. She was momentarily lost in the sight, her breath taken away. Hermione’s brown curls shined in golden in the sunlight, the wind grazing all her curves, and Bella could spot the freckles and birth-marks she explored so many times before. 

A low mumbling came from Hermione as she whispered the incantation. Bella's hands started fidgeting, what if something goes wrong... 

It didn’t take two seconds, and the changing began. Her body morphed so fast that Bella couldn’t even get a glimpse of it, it just became smaller and smaller and then- 

Nothing. 

The woman started walking towards the empty space of her girlfriend, with every step getting more worried and worried. When she was less than a step away, she stopped and continued her searching on the ground. 

“Hermione? Did you really turn into a cockroa-” before she could finish her sentence, something caught her eye. 

On the ground, in the sea of green, something tiny, something _blue._ It had a shape of a ball, if Bellatrix wasn’t that close, or wasn’t specifically looking for someone, it could have been overlooked as a flower. 

The thing moved. The movement was clumsy and ungraceful, but at least Bella could get a better look on it. Gawkily, the blue thing fell to its side, and in result a tiny, transparent, faintly purple wing became visible. Then she heard the soft, high chirping. The bird looked around as much as she could, until her long beak raked the ground. 

“Hermione?” Bella asked, but knew it could only be her. The bird turned her head upward, in the dark witch’s direction, until she could spot her. The little animal twittered, and tried to turn her small body towards Bella, but again, her unused legs let her down, as she fell down– this time to her other side-again. 

“A hummingbird, hmm?” Bella crouched down and with her palms, she scooped up Hermione. 

The woman remembered that time she found an injured sparrow and took it in her arm, and reluctantly let Andy held the animal too. The sparrow was so tiny and fumbling, she barely weighted anything. 

Hermione felt to be much smaller, much lighter and a millionth time prettier than an ordinary sparrow. By instinct she held the petite bird closer to her and shielded her from the breeze, afraid that it might blow her away. She couldn’t stop staring at the beautiful feathers, the light played in the myriad colors she wouldn’t even be able to name. Hermione’s stomach was white, and by the sight it was very fluffy. 

“I will take you back to the house” Bella said to her, and even though in her animagus form they would get there faster, she didn’t want to harm the bird by accident. 

__________ 

Arriving at the terrace, Bella first put down Hermione’s cloak, then the girl herself on the bench. Without a word, she morphed into her animal form, and gracefully descended down next to Hermione. 

“Now it’s much easier” the raven croaked, looking down on the bird. Even _now_ she seemed tiny. 

“Bella! I did it!” she happily chirped back, all the while excitedly batting her wings. “I turned!” 

If birds would have been able to smile, Bella would definitely grin at her. Hermione was so ecstatic, she didnt even notice they were able to communicate. The woman just had hoped they would, since they were birds, nevertheless not from the same species. 

“I knew you would be gorgeous.” The raven leaned down and touched her strong beak against the long slim one. 

“It feels strange. Like I possessed a bird.” she added with a worried voice, trying to look at herself. “I can’t control my movements.” 

“You will get used to it” she reassured her. “And you will learn to fly” 

“I wonder how that will feel like. I hope it’s better than a broom.” 

“Definitely better” she snickered with a hoarse voice. “Do you want to see yourself?” 

Hermione –as much as a hummingbird could – nodded. 

Bella transformed back and immediately conjured up a small make up mirror and placed it in front of the girl. While she was observing herself for the first time, Bella changed again and nested down behind her. 

“So... how do I change back?” Hermione asked eventually, turning her head towards the woman. 

Bella sighed; this will take some time. 

___________ 

“Do you think if either of us becomes pregnant, and change into our animagus, would we lay eggs? And if so, would the baby be a hummingbird or a raven? Maybe a mix?” 

“Bella, it’s three in the morning. Go to sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hummingbirds are one of my favourite animals and I was inspired by some very cute drawings from tumblr ^^  
> If anyone's interested, Hermione is a blue-headed hummingbird. They are gorgeous!


End file.
